Shooting Star
by key2myheart
Summary: Takes place during New Moon a few weeks after Edward left Bella.  Bella comes home to find someone in her house that she hadn't expected to see.  Who is it and why are they there? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Visitor

Another school day finally ended. Quickly I hurried out of the locker room in the gym running, more like a fast walk so I wouldn't trip, out the door before Mike could stop me at an attempt to make a conversation. Everyone had grown accustomed to me not actually being there mentally and instead only physically. My mind was always somewhere else. Always on _him_.

Just thinking about _him_ made my heart ache with the same pain in my chest. I clutched at my abdomen. Tears stung my eyes and I fought them back. I couldn't drive with tears blurring my vision.

Sitting in my truck I waited for the stinging to go away. When it did I started the truck hearing the engine roar to life with it's usual loudness. I focused on the noise shoving the CD Phil had gotten me into the CD slot waiting for the music to start. It did quickly and the thoughts in my head were blocked out and replaced.

A drug the drive out as long as I could like I usually did hoping it would fill time. But like normal not much time was taken up. Then I pulled up into the driveway Charlie wasn't home yet.

I cut the engine of my roaring truck. The music sputtered to a stop. Everything seems so awful now. Why did _he_ leave me? I trudged up to the house. Was it even worth going on if _he_ isn't here? Without _him_ all life has been was just getting through each day. Even the sky is a little darker ever since _he_ left.

First I started dinner. It'd at least keep me occupied until Charlie gets home and homework will fill the time between. I started the broil to cook some fish that Charlie had brought home from his latest fishing trip. At least it would give me little time to think about _him_. But all the homework in the world couldn't shut _him_ out completely. _He_ is in my head all the time. _He_ is never off my mind and never will be. How could _he_ think that _he_ could just wipe the memories of us out of my mind?

'_It'll be like I never existed_' that's what he had said. '_Humans forget easily_' well he doesn't know what all humans do. I still remember his face when he left me in the woods that day. I still can hear his lullaby he made for me playing over my stereo. Suddenly I felt the familiar pain in my chest pulling apart every thread of my being. Just when I was starting to put my heart back together. I will _never_ forget him it would only hurt more if I tried to that is if I could even. I have to do something else now.

I slowly climbed up the stairs dragging my books with me. Homework will get him out of my mind for the time being. Maybe it would actually burn a good amount if I take time to check my answers and write as neatly as I can muster.

Something was wrong though. Somehow I just knew it as I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to my room. There was just something different but it was impossible to notice.

I opened my door slowly being cautious though I'm not sure why. It was dark outside and only a small slither of light came through my window. That little bit of light though was enough for me to make out the shadows in my room. Stupidly I didn't turn on the light looking around first. Maybe I was just paranoid. But I wasn't I decided.

In the corner of my room sitting in the rocking chair I made out a figure. My heart skipped a beat. Thoughts were flying around my head on the possibility of who it was. More then anything I knew who I wanted it to be but maybe I was just imagining the figure. The figure moved slightly confirming that they were in fact there. Reaching for the lightswitch I lit the room up. For a second I thought my heart had stopped for good.

"Hello Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 2: Lost Life

Just then I heard the door open and Charlie call out to me, "Bells?"

Instinctively I dropped my books. Holding my breath I waited for the loud clatter as they hit the floor but it never did. All the books were caught. Is this really happening?

"Now we don't want to make any noises now do we?"

I shook my head no taking the books from the outstretched hands and laying them down on my desk. Really all I wanted to do right now was scream but I held that back. It really wouldn't look good if I started screaming. If I did Charlie would come up and the whole idea was for him never to know anything about this.

"Good. Now before anything…bad has to happen go downstairs and tell him that you don't feel well. The last thing we need is for someone innocent to get hurt." I shook my head again still not feeling the energy of my voice just yet. That would be an easy direction to follow; already I could feel what little color there was to my face drain. Bellow us I could hear a step creak as Charlie slowly made his way up the stairs.

Quickly before I lost all will to move I rushed out the door stumbling to go stop him. "Um…hey dad. I really don't feel well right now. I started to cook some fish but I don't want you to get sick," my words were jumbled and strained I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't understand them at all. My act must have been pretty good because he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well ok Bells. I hope you feel better by tomorrow." I gave him my best-forced smile I could manage before turning to trudge back up the stairs to face the last person I wanted to see.

When I stepped back into my room I closed the door behind me quietly. That wasn't really the way I wanted to end things with Charlie. I turned to face Victoria who was waiting for me.

"Very good," she said stepping closer to me. I felt just like I had when I went to meet James. But this was different. This would truly be the end of my life. That small part of me that wanted me to run and try to save my life fell to pieces. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a bad thing. I can't live without him so why should it matter if Victoria came for revenge at this specific time. It would be different if he hadn't left me. First of all I wouldn't be alone right now and secondly she wouldn't be here.

"I'm assuming you know what I came to do. And strangely it seems your precious Edward isn't here to save you this time. What great timing do I have?" My heart fell to pieces at his name. It took all my strength not to cry.

Just do it and get it over with I can't live without him anyway. Then I remembered Charlie and Renee. What would they think when they realize I was murdered? But a bigger part of me was more afraid of living without him.

"Edward will pay for killing James. And what better revenge than to kill his human love? I can only imagine his face when he comes by to see what's left of you when I'm finished killing you," she hissed. Again she had said his name.

"He left me," I whispered though I knew she heard.

Suddenly she laughed but it was quiet. Hopefully Charlie would get too engrossed in the game to come check on me. "So he finally realized you're just an ordinary human? That there is nothing worth while about you?"

I didn't answer. What would I say? Yeah, I'm nothing special he just broke my heart and ran away with the pieces taking everything I own that reminds me of him with him. That would sound great. And maybe if I were lucky she'd spare my pathetic life allowing me to live on with a hole in my chest.

Victoria stood still frowning. "How could he leave you? How am I supposed to get revenge when he's not here?" I thought she was saying it to herself but then again I had heard it. "Then what do you suppose I do Bella? If he's not here to see your dead body what's the point?" She smiled evilly at me. I was wondering if she wanted me to answer. Truthfully I was confused at how she was debating about what to do. Personally I thought she'd come and kill me then leave satisfied knowing she got revenge on him. I did see her point though how do you get revenge on someone who isn't there to feel the pain of it? I didn't know anything that would hurt him more than to see me dead but he _had_ left me never to return again, would he really care?

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They fell down my cheeks betraying me. Why did you leave me! I screamed in my head hoping he'd hear it though he never would. This only encouraged her. "Oh, I'm so sorry he left you. Doesn't it just feel awful to lose the one you love?" she was enjoying it. I could tell by the way she looked at me. This is what she wanted right? For me to be miserable and him as well but I didn't how this was hurting him.

"I know what I'll do to you." She caught my interest unwillingly. "There is only one thing that would hurt more than death itself. The only other thing worse that could happen to you than being killed. One other thing that your precious Edward would hate to see than your dead body." I thought I knew what she was getting to. There was only one other thing he didn't want to happen to me. He never wanted to change me. He wanted me to grow old until I die leaving him immortal and young. It was the one thing I had wanted most was to be with him forever so this didn't seem so wrong except for the fact I'd have to live forever with this pain because I couldn't see him. "I'll take your life away," she finished. This threw me off guard. Wouldn't that be just killing me? My question was answered though as she stepped closer and I felt a horrible pain begin its course through my veins.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for anyone who is disappointed but it is in fact Victoria who came for Bella. Feel free to ask questions or complain about it but that's just how it went. Please review it'll keep me updating!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will _never_ own Twilight or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 3: Never Again

I couldn't help the thud when I fell to the floor. The burning I had felt before was making its way over my body and it was all I could do not to scream. If Charlie saw me he'd take me to the hospital. But it hurt so much. Somewhere off in the distance I heard howling and growls but it seemed so far away now. Slowly my eyes slid shut and I fell into unconsciousness no longer able to help the pain or screaming.

It lasted for what seemed like years though I'm sure it was only a few days. What I wasn't expecting though was what would happen when I woke up. My eyes shot open taking in my surroundings. Charlie was sitting in a chair beside me asleep. I didn't recognize the room but I knew where I was. He had brought me to the hospital.

Suddenly I heard a loud buzzing next to where I was laying. Quickly I looked over to see a straight line going across where my heartbeat was being recorded but yet though it says my heart has stopped beating here I am still alive. Before any doctors could come to find me alive but yet dead I ripped off all the strange things stuck to me and the needles though I have no idea how they got those through my skin. And I was even more surprised when I wasn't woozy from the sight of the needle in my skin. The heart rate monitor stopped all together.

I took deep breaths trying to figure out what to do. It wouldn't make sense to anyone if I woke up from 3 days of pain perfectly fine. Then a certain smell hit me. It came all around. The smell was distinct and smelled wonderful but I couldn't decide what it was. There was a strange taste in my mouth as well. It wasn't saliva that was for sure it was sweet but sour tasting. Then I realized what it was. Venom.

My mind started spinning for what to do. With all this…blood around me I couldn't stand being here that long. Wait blood? The sight or smell of blood made me sick before but now I actually like it? I _have_ to get out of here before I make a horrible mistake. Inside my mouth I felt my teeth growing out into fangs. This isn't good.

Quickly I threw the thin sheet off me jumping down. I knew hospitals would be no good for me human or vampire. Before anything could happen I made a break for it. It wasn't until I started running that I remembered I could run at an impossible speed now. I raced past everyone as nothing but a blur leaving the blood behind.

In a matter of moments I made it home. Ok, ok I have to get away from here there is no way I will be able to explain what all happened to me to Charlie or anyone. But I can't just leave. Where will I go? I won't be able to handle being a vampire not knowing what to do. Carefully I opened the front door trying not to add to things I can't explain.

There is only one place I can go where I'd be safe for now. I ran around gathering some clothes in my bag along with what was left of my sock full of my savings. Then the next question came to me. Should I drive my truck or run now that I could without a complete wipe out? I decided to run at least then they couldn't look for my truck to find me.

I scribbled out a note to Charlie trying to explain what was going on. It read:

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I can't stay here anymore. I don't know where I'll go but please don't worry about me I'll be fine. Thanks for everything you've done for me._

Bella 

Hopefully he'd find it where I left it on the kitchen table.

(A few minutes later)

When I made it to the edge of the forest I could no longer handle the thirst. I raced through the forest and snapped the neck of the first animal I saw drinking it's blood, which tasted better than I'd imagined it would. My heart went out to the poor animal that I killed but I felt better less edgy. Then I continued on to the house.

There was no way to get in. The whole house was in complete lock down. I made a mental note to repay them as I knocked the front door down easily propping it back against the frame of the door. Then I slowed down this brought back too many memories. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. My dead heart broke again and I wasn't sure if I could hold the pieces together anymore. But I have all of eternity to try. But I also have all of eternity without him. How could this have happened? Somehow she knew just how to break me in two never to be fixed.

Slowly I ascended the staircase making my way to the familiar room. It was empty just like the rest of the house but I could still see everything that was there in my mind. Every last detail. He wasn't kidding when he told me it'd be like he was never here. I ran my fingers over the wall that had held all of his CDs and stood where the lone couch used to be.

I sank to my knees falling into self-pity throwing my bag down on the ground nearby. "Why…did…he…leave…me?" my voice cracked as I shook with dry sobs seeing as I couldn't cry anymore probably something I wouldn't be missing. But I would be missing him and that would never change.

Now reality sank in, as my mind no longer had anything to be occupied with. I'd never see any of my friends again. I couldn't now I'd never be the same again. And I couldn't see Charlie or Renee again or any of them. They're never coming back.

"Ok, I'll be…ok alone. I'll be ok without him," I tried the words out loud but it didn't sound right. And it was a lie. I'd never be even close to ok without him.

I'll never get to see his crooked smile or hear his lullaby to me again. I'll never be able to live again without him. I'll never be whole again. Did he really think I'd move on if he left?

Though I couldn't sleep anymore I felt like it. It was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. My whole body just shut down and everything felt like it was falling apart around me. If I try hard enough maybe I'll never wake up from this.

Bellow me I heard someone call out, "Bella? Are you in here? Bella?" I knew I should respond make some sort of try to connect with them but they were so distant and I was too shocked to move or speak.

A/N: I know another cliffhanger but I'm still trying to figure out where to go with this story. My mind was probably just as confused as Bella's was during this chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4: Something Left Behind

Alice's POV

I gasped as I came back to reality. Immediately I started dancing around. This was the first vision I've had that has been useful in days. I was careful to block my mind as I made my way upstairs. This wasn't going to be easy I knew it but I had to try or more like make it happen.

"Edward!" I said cheerfully knocking on the door. He didn't answer. I tried the door. It was locked. "Edward open the door I have something I need to tell you!"

"What is it Alice?" All he'd been doing since we moved was staying in his room moping around mainly in his room. That is what he wanted and now he hated himself for it. How confusing is that?

"Open the door and I'll tell you!"

"Alice I'm not in the mood," he replied exasperated.

"Your never in the mood! Now open the door before I break it down!" I heard him sigh getting up to let me in. Quickly I rushed past him into his room before he could change his mind.

"What is it?" I searched my mind for a way to get him to go along with what I wanted without him getting suspicious.

"I forgot something," I blurted out hoping to be able to follow this through successfully. He just won't believe it!

"You forgot something?" he sounded bored and impatient obviously wanting me to get to the point but I was almost too excited to finish what I started. His eyes looked so sad. Somehow I have to get him to come along with me.

"Yes! Something very, very important. We need to go get it!" I nearly yelled already beginning to twitch with excitement.

"And you need me to go get it with you?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I need you to help me."

"Why me? Can't you get Jasper to go? Anyways what did you forget and where even is it?" Now that I couldn't figure out how to get around. He'd never agree if I told him the exact truth.

"Well only you will know where it is. It's back at our house in…" I paused but he urged me on staring at me, "Forks."

"I'm not going." Ok maybe this will be a little tougher than I had planned for. I will have to improvise.

"Fine then you won't get the surprise I mean Emmett would be so much more appreciative. Besides you're a hard head and are not nearly as nice as Emmett is." I hardly knew what I was saying. Maybe he'd get jealous just enough to give in. It'd been nearly 3 weeks since we left Forks. He'd had his mind set on leaving but I knew deep inside him he wants to go back.

"What do you mean!?" Ah, I have him.

"You know what I'm talking about. I was hoping it'd cheer you up but we have to go get it."

"Alice," he sighed, "nothing will cheer me up. I mean what if we see her on our way to the house? It'll only hurt her and I don't think I could take it to see her in pain."

"Edward. Please just come with me to go get it. I promise she'll never know we're in Forks. We really _need_ it," I pleaded tugging at his arm.

"I'm sorry Alice I just can't do that." Edward's eyes dripped sadness. Being away from Bella is like a disease for him. A fatal one at that. The sooner I get him there the sooner he'll be back to normal. If I didn't take him he'd have to wait and what is she refused to come with me?

"Edward please come to Forks with me! I swear that it'll be worth it! You need to do something. I'm scared for you," it was the truth after all but with a little lie. What he didn't know can't hurt him any more than what he already is. I just know this will be worth it. Hopefully my vision will come true. There is no changing what will happen with this specific situation.

He looked at me with his sad eyes. I can't take this! "Edward you are coming with me if I have to make you! I need you there to help me get it! Ok you have to come!" Now I was dragging him down the stairs to the front door.

"Alice stop!" I folded my arms across my chest letting him go. "Ok I'll go but I swear if we see her it'll be your head."

"Fine. Can we go?" Now I was a little nervous but he wouldn't really do anything to me besides by the time we actually get to Forks he would have forgotten his threat. He nodded and I danced out the door him following behind. Just a few hours until we reach Forks!

We got into his Volvo after I convinced him to let me drive. All he did was stare out the window the whole ride while I bounced up and down in anticipation. Can't this thing go any faster!

Finally we arrived outside our home after successfully getting here without seeing Bella. If only he knew. I burst out the door. "Edward wait here!" I yelled.

"What? You said I had to be here to help you get it!" he yelled back in complaint but it was too late I already was in the house pushing aside a broken door. Hmm, that's strange.

"Bella? Are you in here? Bella?" I called out. No one responded but that didn't stop me. Slowly I ascended the stairs wondering if maybe my vision was wrong. But it couldn't be. Bella is supposed to be here. I saw her crying in Edward's room. Then I opened the door to Edward's room. In front of me with her back facing me was Bella sitting perfectly still. "Bella?"

A/N: I had to add this chapter. I know what are the chances that Edward would agree to something like that but I had to make it possible still I'm sorry it just will work better if he went with Alice. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV again. Review and I'll update sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I'm really, really sorry for any errors I may have made in the making of this fanfic. It's been a long time since I've read either of the books so I don't remember every detail. Thanks for the reviews and telling me about my mistakes. I'm not sure exactly what to do for Bella's power so any suggestions would be appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5: Anything For You

Was it all just in my head? I kept hearing my name being called but I couldn't move couldn't think. All I wanted to do was drift away from the pain.

"Bella?" There it is again. Who is it anyways? I can't tell it just sounds like a faint noise in the background small and insignificant. But yet I wanted to come back to reality now maybe this voice wasn't in my head. Maybe someone was actually here and I just couldn't see them. All I could see was black surrounding me. I was falling apart and I had fallen too far to come back. Who ever was here was just above the surface and all I had to do was break through. Do I even want to know who is here?

"Bella!" the voice grew frantic and I ached to answer them tell them that I was fine and to stop shouting at me. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing but I didn't need to anyway so why did it matter? Another thing I had grown used to gone.

There was a slight shaking I could feel it and it grew on my nerves. I wanted to be still and stay where I was. At least where ever I am that pain that hole in my chest isn't so apparent, doesn't hurt as much. I like this darkness maybe the dark isn't so bad after all.

The shaking was harder and faster my whole body was moving now despite my efforts to stay still. It was getting annoying and slowly I found myself swimming to the surface and finally breaking through. Maybe the darkness can wait. "Bella! Bella!"

"Please stop," I murmured pulling away from the person who caused the shaking.

"Bella! You're all right! Look at you!" then there was a loud high-pitched squeal and I snapped back to reality no longer sleeping or what ever that had been. I knew that voice. Alice. Alice had come back. I wasn't sure which emotion I felt the most shock, joy, or confusion. Most likely a combination of all three. Why is she here?

"Alice?" I asked unsure slowly pulling myself to my feet. Before she answered though she hugged me tightly more so than she ever had before. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was here. How had she known? Oh, yeah.

"Bella! I can't believe it! Oh my god!" she screamed again pulling away jumping up and down. I watched her my eyes flicking up and down as she jumped about.

"Alice, calm down," I pushed down on her shoulders stopping her movement but she still shook beaming at me. "Good. Now what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you of course!"

"But why? You all left because of _me_ why would just come back?" I understood how she knew but not why. She could have easily ignored her vision never coming back.

"I had to! I had a vision that you were here crying but I didn't realize that you'd been changed! Wait until everyone sees you!" I cringed. Everyone? She brought them all back? Would they even want to see me? After all I was the one who seems to cause all the problems for them.

"But Alice I don't understand what you are talking about."

"I'll explain on the drive there. Wait until everyone finds out!" she hugged me again grabbing my hand. I couldn't say anything to stop her now. Besides what else was I going to do? And if I go with her I'll get to see him again. That's what I've wanted all along. I guess I just hadn't imagined it happening so soon. How long has it been since that night anyway? I was preparing to ask when another voice rang out at a low tone that I was able to catch now.

"Alice? What is going on?" I froze where I stood. Had I heard correct?

We were down the stairs in a moment. Then I stood face to face with Edward. For once though my heart didn't break at his name. It actually seemed to start placing itself back together. Here he was in front of me and all I could was stare at him as if I had no clue who he was. Part of me wanted to hug him or something but another part was just confused that this was happening and maybe even angry. But I knew well that I could never be angry with Edward no matter what happens. Here I was planning for the rest of my immortal life without him and he comes back.

He didn't seem to be making any move to me either at the moment. His eyes were wide mouth slightly parted. Was he just as surprised as I was at our reunion? I'm sure my expression wasn't any better than his though. We stood there for a moment unmoving in the background I could hear noises I never was able to pick up on before. This is really happening isn't it?

Alice looked from him to me and back. "Come on! You haven't seen each other for weeks and all you can do is stare at each other?" Alice said disapprovingly shaking her head.

Edward shook his head then smiled the famous crooked smile I thought I'd never get to see again. It defiantly put a smile on my face too. Then he stepped forward wrapping his arms around me. After a moment my brain began to function and I did the same. His wonderful smell hit me and I wasn't embarrassed this time to take a deep breath. He was actually here.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I made a horrible mistake. If I wouldn't have left this wouldn't have happened to you," he whispered in my ear. So now he regrets leaving me after it's too late.

"Edward it's fine now." I made an attempt at comforting him though I'm not sure why. Everything was fine now right? 

"No I shouldn't have left. It put you through so much pain. I was afraid if I stayed something bad would happen to you. But it seems I couldn't prevent it by leaving." My mind sorted this out. Was he upset I'd changed or that I had been in pain?

"I'm fine now. And you came back. Now we can be together forever. Isn't that what we both wanted?" I asked smiling hoping to get him to smile back as well.

"Bella I wanted you to have a normal life not this." I pulled away. He was upset for both mainly being that I was a vampire.

"Why Edward? You couldn't prevent this. Someday I was bound to change and you know it," my voice quivered and I thought I might lose it again.

"I know. And I'm ok with it. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy," he replied quickly pulling me back towards him. I let him though I was debating about how happy he really was about me.

"I know I just hope you can accept it."

"Of course I can." He paused for a moment thinking. "Who changed you?" his voice was serious and I found him staring intently at me.

I decided to blurt it out before I could change my mind about telling him. "Victoria!" Then I sighed feeling relief. Truthfully it didn't seem to matter now all that did matter was that we were back together. And I didn't feel like reliving that day just yet. It seemed awful then what Victoria had decided to do but now I was silently thanking her. Though she hadn't known it we got back together and what she hoped would be an eternity of pain will actually be happiness.

He growled and I noticed, as his eyes got darker. "Edward please I really don't want to get into that right now. Besides what started bad ended well. Please just not right now," I begged him trying to force the thought of it from my mind. He looked down at me sadly. I knew he wouldn't forget it but I needed him to. Otherwise I might lose it again. Slowly he gave in sighing. "Thank you."

His smile appeared again and he lightly kissed my forehead. "Anything for you."

"Well you two can have the whole car ride to catch up with each other. But we have to go! The others will want to see Bella as well!" Alice exclaimed pushing us out the door.

Silently I whispered my thanks to Alice receiving a smile in return. I can only imagine how the rest of the Cullens would react when we arrived. But I have the whole car ride to think about that.

A/N: Ok I tried to make it longer I really did! Do you like it hate it? Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. This chapter is mainly the conclusion of this story. I had no idea where it was going when I started and still don't. Don't be upset if it is open-ended that's just how this story is going to work out. Besides it is too hard to come up with an ended to Bella and Edward's life it could go on forever. This is basically and added on chapter personally I wanted to end it on chapter 5 but chose to wrap it all up.

Disclaimer: If you don't know yet I don't own anything having to do with Twilight.

Chapter 6: A Shooting Star

The whole car ride I waited for him to say something. Anything. But all he did was stare at me his expression unreadable. Maybe he was waiting for me to say something but I felt that he should. After all he had more to explain than me. Like why he left me…

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" Finally something to work off of.

"Really I am sorry for leaving you. I just thought it was the best thing at the time. Ever since you met me bad even worse things were drawn to you. If I left I thought everything would work out and you'd be safe but I was wrong," his voice was low and he stared me in the eyes hard as if waiting for me to yell at him. In fact there was a part of me unwilling to forgive him but I found it impossible to go with that. He had done it for my own good though it hadn't done anything good for me.

"I know. But it didn't help me. You know that right? When you left I…I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you didn't love me anymore," I felt my voice quiver at the idea. It wasn't until then that the actual thought of him not loving me sank in.

"No! I will always love you. How could you even think that?" he nearly shouted at me. I sank back away from him looking out the window to hide my face. Alice was quiet as she drove. Everything was quiet for a long moment.

When I didn't reply he pulled me towards him and reluctantly he turned me to face him. All my temporary anger and sadness drained, as I looked into his topaz eyes unable to look away.

"Bella," his voice was quiet barely above a whisper, "you know I will _always _love you. And I'm deeply sorry if you ever felt any different." His eyes smoldered but with a sadder tone. It was hard to be upset around him or because of him. My small smile showed him I forgave him and he kissed me no longer holding back. I closed my eyes and let it happen. The rest of the world can wait.

I didn't know how the rest of the Cullens would react to my coming back. It was still strange Alice hadn't gained her usual cheerfulness yet but I assume she wanted the time for Edward and me rather than her and me. But I couldn't help but hesitate as we made our way up to the house. Part of me was expecting to wake up suddenly and all of this just is a dream disappearing before my eyes.

Edward took my hand leading the way as I slowly dragged along. Thoughts were swarming my head. Would they be happy? Sad? Angry? Would they want me to be with them? What would happen next? I just don't feel right leaving Charlie how I did. But I can never see him again I'll never age. He'll eventually out live me. There had to be some way though for me to make it up to him.

I was so surrounded by my thoughts that I didn't notice when we stepped through the door. My heart would have stopped then if it had been beating. They all came rushing to greet us and I was surprised when they weren't a blur.

"Bella! How wonderful to see you," Esme stepped forward wrapping her arms around me comfortingly.

I would have responded but then Emmett stepped up giving me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett! You're going to crush her!" Edward scolded.

"Aw no I'm not! Look she's perfectly fine!" he protested but let go of me stepping back. Then before I can react Alice was squeezing me tightly.

"I can't help it! It just wasn't right how we were reunited! It's so good to see you again!" Alice wasn't planning on letting go from what I could see. Finally I felt relief as Jasper pried Alice off smiling at me as his welcome before walking a short distance away.

"It's good to have you back Bella," Carlisle hugged me lightly stepping back again. This was going better than I thought it would…

Rosalie came toward me. I hadn't even noticed her being there she hadn't even tried to make herself noticed. Awkwardly she hugged me for a moment. That was out of the ordinary. Maybe she didn't have anything against me know that I wasn't a human. Or maybe she just felt it necessary. But either way it was more than I ever expected to get from her.

"Hi," I said maybe a little too late. Everyone departed going his or her own ways leaving Edward and me. He put his hand on my back leading me to a staircase. Then he opened a door most likely to his room. It was open like his last room and had his CD collection and couch. Just how I remember it.

"Here," he set my bag down. Hmm I forgot all about that. It didn't seem very important considering what was going on at the moment. "Bella I'm going to be gone for a while. Possibly later tomorrow. I'm sorry I hadn't planned it. I'm sure Alice would like to take you shopping anyways. When I come back though we will go out together." I sat there for a moment letting it sink in. Only a few words had; gone…day…Alice…shopping. Alice shopping. I put two and two together. Alice taking me shopping!

"What!"

"Bella I'm so sorry I know but I really need to go and I promise when I come—"

I cut him off. "Alice taking me shopping!" I practically yelled thinking back to how big of a shopper she was.

"Oh. I thought you were mad about me having to go somewhere…"

That hadn't really come to me yet. Where could he possibly need to go? I didn't want him to leave me again. "Can't I go with you?"

"No I'm sorry I have to do this by myself. But I promise I'll make it up to you," Edward replied slowly.

I could understand that I guess…but Alice taking me shopping! That wouldn't be so easy to get over. "Do I have to?"

Edward chuckled. "Well I suppose you don't _have_ to it's just the matter of can you get out of it?"

I groaned. "But she spends way too much on me."

"I know but you deserve every bit of it."

I was about ready to protest this but he quickly kissed me on the forehead and ran out the door leaving me alone. It all seemed too much for one day. It was strange how so much could happen and despite everything that had happened to me I could just let it go so easily. Being around him made it hard to think clearly sometimes… Until the morning I sat there recapping what had happened from when Edward left to when he came back and I ended up here.

At the crack of dawn it seemed Alice's face appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go shopping?" she bounced with excitement. It was all I could do not to run out the door.

"Sure," I mumbled standing up.

We returned to the house late in the day millions of bags piled up in the cars. By the time we managed to get them all in the house and I sat down I had to get back up. But this time I was excited for it.

Edward returned and I ran to him. "So how was shopping." I gave him a dirty look. "Ok then?" I sighed. It occurred to me that I hadn't even asked him where he was going without me but I guess it doesn't matter now.

"What took you so long?"

"You'll see," he took my hand and led me outside to the yard. There was a table with two chairs there and a candle was lit in the middle of it all. Despite the clouds and the day I had it was beautiful and cheered me up. He led me over sitting us down. It was strange because we couldn't eat just sat there.

After a moment he started looking nervous fidgeting. "Bella," he started taking a deep breath. "You know more than anything I love you and would do anything for you?"

"Yes," I was starting to get nervous now thinking the worst of the situation. What can this be leading up to?

"Bella I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you no matter what the cost." Ok I understand so far…I think… Then he got down on one knee in front of me. Oh my god can this really be happening? "Bella will you spend the rest of eternity with me as Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?"

I blinked. Did he really just ask me to marry him? My mind wasn't working and all that I could think of was…yes, of course I do. Everything else slipped away all my past pain all the thoughts of him leaving, Victoria, Charlie, everything just gone. "Of course I will!" I lunged at him knocking us both over. He chuckled taking my hand and slipping the beautiful, expensive too expensive, ring over my finger. "Edward it's beautiful! But its so—"

"Let's leave it at beautiful…just like you are," he put his finger to my lips. That reminded me I hadn't even seen how I looked yet. But that can wait till later.

Alice ran out the door squealing. "You're getting married!" I forgot all about her. This will be harder than I hoped for.

(A/N: Ok I'm skipping all the planning details and getting to the good part. If you're confused feel free to ask questions.)

A few months later…

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked as me drove in the car. My hands held tightly onto the envelope.

I nodded unable to speak as I bit my lower lip. Maybe this isn't a good idea I just can't leave how I did. It'd be a small wedding. I had convinced Renee and Phil to come. And that'd be it pretty much except for the Cullens and if Charlie decided to come.

We pulled up to the house I know so well. My heart sank as I realized that he wasn't there. We had moved back to the Cullens' original home and despite all my efforts they wouldn't let me pay for the door. But we couldn't just leave and not tell him.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," I told Edward getting out and walking up to the house. Remembering the spare key I opened up the door. I had a lot of explaining to do to Charlie like I had with Renee, which was already handled.

Slowly I made my way to the kitchen looking at everything that had remained the same over what seemed like a long time. I set the invitation on the kitchen table. Unable to just do that I wrote another note.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry for everything I put you through the last few months. I hope you can forgive me. Not long ago Edward proposed to me and I really hope you can come to the wedding and walk me down the aisle. I know I have a lot to explain but please I hope you can do this for me. I'm very, very sorry._

_Bella_

After looking over everything I left. All I could do was hope he'd find it in his heart to forgive me and come. I guess I'll find out.

The day of the wedding finally came and I was well prepared. We all had gone hunting the day before and I convinced myself well enough that Charlie would be there along with Renee and Phil. Alice had come to get me at an early time taking me away from Edward until the wedding.

Alice and Rosalie bustled around fixing my hair and makeup and for once I let them unable to protest. I was excited and nervous all at the same time and still confused about the past few months. It would be hard to face Charlie if he did come at all and Renee as well. But I pushed all that aside as the final touches were made on my dress and we were finally ready. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time as Isabella Marie Swan. My hair had been curled and half pulled back by a jeweled clasp. The dress was white, as tradition, with thin straps that came down at into a slight v and then went down to flow in a small train. (A/N: Bare with me I have no idea what a good wedding dress looks like) My makeup was done nicely and I looked over all wonderful. Alice was very good at what she does, as is Rosalie.

Then after one last glance Alice came to get me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded turning to face her. She smiled encouragingly trying to help calm my nerves and I'm not quite sure how well it worked but it did help slightly.

We all piled into Rosalie's car excluding all the guys and guests. Then we were off. I had insisted on having the wedding in the meadow. It was the perfect place and it was nice of Edward to agree to show his secret place only him and I shared.

Once we got there they rushed off after saying their you'll be fines and good lucks. I stood just where I'd be hidden from view alone. He isn't showing up. Trying hard I held back the dry sob threatening to break through. It was awful what I did to Charlie and it'd only be worse if I couldn't spend this moment with him.

Then just as the music was ready to begin I heard a cough behind me. Slowly I turned and there he was. A smile appeared across my face, as did one on his. He made his to my side.

"I'm so glad you came!" I said hugging him.

"I couldn't miss it." He stood back to look at me. "You look so beautiful Bells."

"Thanks Dad. I hope that you forgive me," I started getting ready to spring into detail at any moment but he stopped me.

"Bella I could never get mad at you. You're my daughter and I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy," he motioned towards where Edward was standing his back to us, "then I'm happy for you two."

With another smile I took his arm and the music began to play. Slowly we made our way out into the clearing. Everyone turned to look at us. Edward smiled his famous crooked smile at me. Renee was in tears and all the Cullens looked just as joyful as I was. This was all I could ever ask for and maybe more. Everyone I loved was here for me and though I may never get to share the rest of my life with my parents and I may never get to explain everything to them this was all I could ever want or deserve. And as I looked up into the darkening sky a shooting star flew across my vision.

A/N: I know you all probably hate me for this chapter and possibly every other chapter. It was just an idea I had that didn't go exactly how I planned. And I know it doesn't have much detail and it skips around a lot. So feel free to yell at me for it through reviews. I'll probably be starting a new story soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
